Worth the Risk
by Guitar-is-my-life
Summary: This is the lemon for my Gaara story Worth the Risk on Quizilla
1. Chapter 1

So this is the lemon to go with my Gaara Story Worth the Risk on Quizilla

Gaara walked into the room smirking.

"…Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you smirking?"

He walked over and tickled me.

"A-ah! G-gaara! S-sto-op!" I giggled.

"No, this is payback for earlier."

"S-stop, I can't b-b-breath!" I said laughing more while gasping for breath. I started tickling him back and soon we were both lying on the bed laughing uncontrollably.

"G-give up?" Gaara asked.

"N-never."

I kissed him and he shoved his tongue in my mouth. I felt his hands wandering into my shirt and I quickly pulled it off. Gaara smirked and unclipped my bra before attacking my breasts. "you seem rather skilled at undoing bras Gaara. Should I be concerned about this?"

He just smiles and lowered his warm mouth onto my breast. I moaned and felt Gaara slidig my boy shorts down. I smirked and flipped him over.

"Shirt off now," I commanded.

Gaara raised an eye brow at my commanding tone, not used to it.

"Off," I commanded again.

He smirked and pulled it off clearly even more turned on by my commanding tone. I smirked, "Much better." I started kissing down his chest. I leaned down and pulled off his boxers and pants with my teeth. I slowly licked the tip of his cock to tease him.

**Let me out to play with him a little.**

I ignored her and slid Gaara's shaft into my mouth. Gaara bit back a moan and I chuckled. I hummed as I sucked causing vibrations along his sensitive cock. Gaara grabbed my hair and pushed me down farther. I continued to suck hard and bob my head until he cane with a quiet moan. I swallowed it all and smirked. He flipped me back over before he went down my neck to my breast, nipping gently at it and massaging the other making it hard. He switched breasts and I dug my nails into his back, moaning his name.

He slid my boyshorts off and started licking my entrance I moaned in pleasure and pushed my hips toward him, forcing him deeper. I moaned again as I came. Gaara smirked and pushed a finger inside me. I moaned and he added another finger. "Gaara," I moaned. He did a sissored his fingers, making me stretch out slightly. He slid a third finger in and I moaned, "Gaara…"

He moved back up to my face, kissing me deeply. "Are you sure?"

I nodded and bit my lip as he slowly thrust in. Tears slid from my eyes as I felt something in me tearing.

He kissed the tears away, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, " You're just... Bigger than I thought. Move."

He nodded and started pulling out. He thrust into me and it started to feel amazing. I moaned loudly. "G-gaara... Harder... F-faster."

Gaara obeyed. He kissed me and I moaned into his mouth. Gaara smirked.

"G-gaara... I'm gonna...aahhhh!" I moaned as I came.

Gaara came soon after. I sighed and curled closer to him once he pulled out. I chuckled.

"What?"

"I just think it's funny that Temari was just telling me I'm too young to be sedusing you and now..."

Gaara chuckled. "Maybe if you weren't so loud she wouldn't have heard."

"oh shut up,and sleep or meditate or whatever you do when I sleep." I said smiling before going to sleep.

Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

"Tamiko…"

"I know, I know," I said walking over to him. I kissed him. "You're so needy today."

He rolled over so that he was on top of me. "No, just commanding."

I chuckled and kissed him again. He slid his tongue into my mouth and deepened the kiss. I moaned as his hands wandered up my sides and back down. He tore my shirt. I looked down. "…I liked that shirt."

"I'll get you another," he said.

I felt something wrap around my wrists and hold them above my head. I looked up. _Sand?_ "Gaara…"

"I don't want you teasing me."

I growled but he ignored me and pulled my swirt down. He leaned down and licked at my entrance. I moaned and pushed my hips closer to him. He pushed his tongue farther into me. "A-Ah! Gaara! I-I'm going to- ahhhh!" I yelled as I came.

Gaara smirked and moved up, starting to kiss and suck on my neck until he found my sweet spot.

I moaned loudly and he smirked before moving down to my breasts. He took my nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, nibbling slightly before moving to the other neglected one. I arched my back again. "G-Gaara, please… I want to touch you," I mumbled.

He smirked but shook his head no.

I whimpered and he slid a finger into me. He started pumping before adding another finger.

"Enough, Gaara. Please… I need you. Now."

Gaara smirked and puleed his shirt over his head then pulled his pants and boxers off. He flipped me onto my stomach and pulled me to my knees before he thrust into me. I moaned. "Gaara…Please… I want more… f-faster… h-harder… please," I begged.

Gaara obeyed and thrust faster and harder. I moaned loudly.

I felt my body heat up. "G-Gaara… I'm going to c-ahhhh!"

Gaara groaned and came as I did. He rolled over to my side and his sand slid off my wrists.

After a few minutes, I sat up, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Mind if I join?"

"Of corse not."

We both walked over to the shower. I turned it on and leaned into Gaara. I moaned and felt Gaara getting hard again.

"Round two?" Gaara asked in my ear.

I groaned. "I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow, am I?"

"Not if I get my way," Gaara whispered. "And I will."

I moaned again at his seductive voice. Gaara turned me to face him and then thrust into me. I moaned and tossed my head back. I grabbed his shoulder to keep standing. He started to pull out but thrust back in. I moaned and I wrapped my legs around him and moved to meet his thrusts. He stepped forward so that my back was pressed against the wall. I whipered at the cold wall against my heated body. "G-Gaara…" I moaned as his hands wandered to my breasts then down to my ass.

Gaara's thrusts were getting more erratic and I knew he would cum soon. I unwrapped my legs from him and pushed him away. He pouted and stepped away. I immediately went down on my knees and began to lick him. He groaned and grabbed my hair. I opened my mouth and pulled him into my mouth. I sucked as hard as I could and he moaned. I massaged him with my tongue, tracing the vein on the bottum of his shaft.

"Oh shit…" Gaara gasped out. I smirked. "T-tamiko… don't mmmm stop…"

I smirked and stopped.

Gaara groaned and glared playfully at me. "I said not to stop."

"Lay down," I said.

He looked at me confused but did as I commanded. I straddled him and slowly penetrated myself. I gasped and moaned. "Oh…yes… yes! G-gaara!" I moaned.

He grabbed my hips and thrust to meet me.

I moaned as I climaxed at the same time as Gaara. I collapsed onto him.

"I love you," Gaara whispered.

"Mhm," I said back to tired to say anything.

Gaara chuckled and reached up to turn off the water.

"Mm… Leave it on, it feels nice," I mumbled.

Gaara nodded and kissed my head.


End file.
